Counting and tracking the amount of inventory on store shelves is a costly and time consuming endeavor in stores. Due to much of the space between shelves being filled with product in some configurations, there is a need to have a solution that occupies minimal shelf space. Some solutions use weight or cameras that image a product to calculate inventory. However, weight-based systems are expensive to implement. Image based systems may require images from above the product, which would be infeasible or significantly more expensive to obtain sufficient coverage when there is often little space between the top of the product and the shelf above the product.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems for automatically determining the number of products on store shelves.